


Derek Hale The Baseball Player

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Accident, College Student Stiles, Deputy Derek, Derek used to play baseball, Falling In Love, M/M, and a small bit angst, bed sharing, but happy ending as always, but no major injuries, he almost went pro, more baseball related stuff, stiles has nightmares and panic attacks, theres fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek almost went pro with is baseball career when he had to go back to Beacon Hills because of Laura. He ends up getting closer with Stiles than he ever imagined. (I suck at titles sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Hale The Baseball Player

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a really long time and I'm a HUGE baseball fan so a sterek fic with baseball involved was inevitable 
> 
> no beta so please let me know if there are any mistakes 
> 
> enjoy :)

Derek loved baseball. He got his first glove and bat when he was 4 years old. It was a birthday present from his dad and it was the greatest thing in the world to him. His dad would take him outside after dinner on a nice night and teach him how to play. They’d toss the ball back and forth and practice swings. 

Baseball made Derek feel calm. From a young age, he always played baseball without using his wolf powers. He wanted to be a professional player one day and he knew to be fair, he needed to be good as a human, not cheat his way into the Big Leagues with his super strength and fast reflexes. 

As Derek got older, he started to play in Beacon Hills’ recreational leagues and eventually went on to play for the high school’s team. He was great. He always downplayed how great of a player he was but people noticed anyways. He tried not to show off too much because that just wasn’t his style but he was good. He made varsity team his freshmen year and his defense was top notch. 

After the fire, he lost not only his family, but also the only material possessions he cared about. His first glove and bat, which were to small for him, were tucked away in a box in the basement.

After he moved to New York, he didn’t do anything. He sat on the couch in his and Laura’s apartment and stared at the TV until his eyes burned and his body went numb for sitting for so long. After a year and a half of this unacceptable behavior, Laura got Derek to take his GED test and apply to college. 

Derek was grateful for his sister because he wasn’t sure what would have happened without her. He took the GED and passed in on the first try. He applied to colleges all around him, not really caring where he went. He got into Albany University and figured he’s go. He sheepishly showed Laura the acceptance letter. 

“DEREK! Baby bro I am so proud of you! Albany University is so hard to get into. But I knew you’d do it. God you’re so smart and I know mom and dad would be so proud of you right now,” she said, choking up at the mention of her parents. 

Derek pulled her in for a bone-crushing hug. He had been avoiding Laura so much because the fire was his fault and he felt like he didn’t deserve the love his sister still gave him. 

“Thanks Laur. I know Albany University isn’t close to where we are so do you wanna move there with me? I need you by me, I can’t be that far away from you.”

“Of course Der. Of course. I’d do anything for you. You’re all I’ve got left and I’d sacrifice it all for you. I hope you know that.”

That night, there was a lot of crying and feeling sharing, resulting in a stronger bond between the only 2 Hales left. 

A few months later, Derek and Laura packed up their few possessions and made their way to their new home. They bought a little apartment right next to campus so Derek could live at home with Laura and not have to deal with a roommate.

He picked the most interesting classes, deciding to major in History and minor in English. They have enough insurance money that neither of them needs to work a day in their lives again but he wants a college degree anyways. 

Derek keeps his head down at school. He goes to class, studies in the library for a couple hours, and heads back to his apartment. One day while walking to the library, he decided to take the long way there, exploring the campus more. It was a gorgeous day and for the first time in what felt like forever, he actually wanted to be outside. 

He was walking by the baseball fields when a ball was hit over the fence and right at him. He caught the ball with ease and walked back to the fence, throwing the ball back in towards the infield. The ball sailed in smoothly and all the players and coaches turned towards Derek. 

The head coach ran out to the outfield and up to the fence, panting and catching his breath as he started to talk to Derek. 

“You play baseball, kid?” he wheezed out. 

“I um…when I was younger yeah. Haven’t played in a couple years.”

“Well usually we have a grueling tryout process but you’re good. I’ve never seen someone throw a ball like that before. You interested in joining the team?”

Derek was shocked. He never thought about continuing his baseball career after high school. It felt too weird; to play the game he loved, without his dad there to cheer him on. 

The coach saw Derek’s hesitation and spoke up. 

“Look, I’ll give you our schedule. If you ever decide you do wanna join, show up to a practice ok? By the way, what position do you play?” 

“Middle infield is where I’m most comfortable. I prefer shortstop to second base but yeah. Middle infield is what I played growing up.”

The coach smiled, pulling out his phone and getting Derek’s email. He emailed Derek the team’s practice schedule and said goodbye, hoping to see Derek again. 

That night when Derek got home, he told Laura about it. 

“Albany’s baseball coach approached me today. Wants me to join the team,” he said, shoveling a slice of pizza in his mouth. 

“Derek that’s so great. Are you gonna join? I think you should. I’d be great for you and you love the sport so much.”

“Yeah I was thinking about it. I’d be weird to play without dad there though, you know?”

“Yeah Der. I know. But he’d be so proud. Albany is a Division 1 school for baseball and you got asked to join the team without even trying out. That’s amazing. You know he’d be proud.”

Derek was going to join the team. He’d do this for his dad. That night he looked over the schedule and saw that there was a practice at 3pm the next day. He didn’t have class so he was going to go and join the team. 

Derek went to the practice the next day and he was surprised to find that he wasn’t nervous. He felt so at home on the baseball field and was actually looking forward to getting back out there. 

“Hello Coach. I’m Derek Hale. I’d like to take you up on that offer to join the team.”

“Hale. Thanks for joining us. Our 2nd basemen just got injured a couple weeks ago so the spot is all yours. Are you sure you’re up for this? I’m throwing you in the deep end here. We have a game on Saturday and if you’re ready, I’m putting you in as starting second baseman.”

“Yes Coach. I can be ready.”

“Perfect. Let’s go introduce you to the team.”

Derek was introduced to his teammates, got changed, and joined them out on the field. He showcased his batting skills and a teammate of his threw him a couple ground balls so he could show off his skills there too. Once everyone got a taste for how he played, they started practice. 

Derek was so happy. He was back in his element and he didn’t even have to think about anything. He just focused on baseball and playing the game he loved. That night, Laura took him out to dinner to celebrate his first day of practice. 

“Derek I’m so proud of you. I know I’ve been saying that a lot but I mean it. And I know how hard it’s been for you since we left Beacon Hills and that you’ve been struggling but I’m so proud of you. I hope you know that.”  
Tears started to well up in Derek’s eyes. He didn’t deserve all this love and praise from his sister. He was so thankful he had Laura with him though because if Laura wasn’t with him, he might not have even made it to New York alive. 

As the school year ended but baseball season was only just starting. Derek had gotten to know his teammates, finding out that they’re all pretty decent guys.

“Hale. Team’s going out for pizza after the game tonight, wanna join us?” one of his teammates asked, as they got ready for the game. 

Derek thought about it for a moment. What he really wanted to do was go back home and curl up on the couch and watch a movie while he and Laura ate takeout food. Derek knew he should start getting more involved though so he said yes. He needed to make friends here and the guys on the team were extremely accepting of his sudden involvement with the team. 

As the next few years of college went on Derek only became a better player. He was in the starting lineup almost every night they played. He had become friends with his teammates, even hanging out with them during the offseason. He was starting to build a life for himself, putting Beacon Hills behind him. 

During his senior year his coach pulled him aside one day after practice.

“Hale. I’ve heard that a few major league scouts are coming to Friday’s game to watch you. You’ve really made a name for yourself kid, I’m proud.”

Derek thanked him and sat down by his locker trying to process this all. Actual major league baseball scouts were coming to watch him. Apparently he was that good? It was a once in a lifetime opportunity and it was happening to him. 

He thought about his dad. His dad would be so proud of him. Derek wanted nothing more than to hug his dad one last time and thank him for that very first glove and bat set. His dad was the reason he was a good baseball player and Derek felt guilty all of a sudden. 

If it weren’t for his naïve stupidity, his family would still be alive. He’d give up this opportunity and his baseball career in a heartbeat for his family to still be alive. It didn’t get easier over the years but he got used to it. He got used to waking up every morning and realizing he’d have to spend every day of the rest of his life without his family. And it was all his fault. 

While he was busy drowning is guilt, he distantly heard his phone ring. It was a California area code and he was a bit confused. He answered the phone anyways though. 

“Hello?”

“Hello is this Mr. Derek Hale?” a women’s voice asked. 

“Yes. May I ask who this is?”

“Yes, hello Mr. Hale. My name is Nurse Sam. I work at the hospital in Beacon Hills. I just wanted to inform you that your uncle, Peter Hale, was brought in a week ago. He was at a high security facility after being almost killed in the fire but now that he is more subdued, he’s been transferred here.  
We’re just calling to let you know that if you or any other family members you have would like to visit, this is where he is.”

Derek grunted out a thank you before hanging up the phone. He had no idea that his uncle had survived the fire. He was angry and guilty all over again. He decided to head home and talk to Laura about it. 

“Laur, I got a phone call today.”

“The one about Uncle Peter? Yeah I got the same one.”

“I don’t wanna go back. I don’t wanna see him.”

“That’s ok Der. I don’t either. We’ve got a life for ourselves here. So, how was practice today?”

“OH. Yeah it was good. Turns out a major league scout is coming to watch me play on Friday. Which is huge. Like this is such a big deal I didn’t think this would ever happen to me.”

Laura jumped up off the couch and pulled her younger brother into a hug. Not only was she a proud sister, but she was a proud alpha as well. They celebrated that night with some cake while they marathoned their favorite old TV shows. 

Friday was here before Derek was ready. He was nervous before the game but he tried not to be. He wanted to treat this like any other game. He was a good player and if it was meant to be, it would happen. 

Derek had a phenominal game that night. He was 3 for 4 that night with 4 RBI’s and he was making incredible defensive plays. He was packing up his locker when a few men came into the locker room along with his coach. 

“Hale. These are the scouts I was telling you about. They would like to talk to you.”

Derek introduced himself and the first man just laughed kindly. 

“We know who you are Derek. I’m Michael Johnson and this is Alex Shawn. We’re scouts from the New York Mets. We think you’ve definitely got what it takes to be a major leaguer. We would like to invite you to Mets minor league camp after you finish up your senior year here.”

Derek couldn’t help the giant smile that formed on his face. This was HUGE. The actual New York Mets were scouting him and wanted him to come to camp and this was big for him. He thanked them profusely and accepted a business card with their information. 

“We’ll be in touch in a couple months once you’ve finished up the season here. You’ll get a call from us with information about when and where to show up. It’s minor league camp so if you make the squad, you’ll be starting down in Single A and make your way up through the system. You’ve got something about you that we really think makes you special. We look forward to seeing you soon Mr. Hale.”

The two scouts left and Derek was left alone, still smiling to himself. This felt like a dream. After all the tragedy that he’s gone through in his life, he never thought that at 21 years old he’d be scouted for professional baseball. 

The rest of the year went on pretty uneventfully. He finished up his degrees and continued to play baseball. Before he knew it, it was the end of the year and graduation was a week away. 

Derek had gotten a call from the scouts last week about camp. He was going to head up to Maryland where the Hagerstown Suns were located. Laura was going to come up with him, spending a few weeks around the town. It was a cute little town and Laura was excited to get out of New York for a while. 

They drove out to Maryland and Derek got situated in his dorm with all the other recent college grads. They became quick friends but at the end of the day, all these guys were competition. Not everyone would get a spot in the system and it was really competitive. 

This was a big deal for Derek because he skipped the MLB draft all together. He was drafted right away by scouts, bypassing the draft system, which was unheard of. 

Derek did great at camp. He was one of the best guys there and even the other guys there were jealous. Derek wasn’t even using his wolf powers but he was still one of the best guys there. He was making spectacular plays at second base and he was even crushing the ball, hitting doubles and homeruns like no other. 

At the end of the month long training camp, Derek had secured himself a place on the team. It was only the single A team and he still had to get through AA and AAA before getting to the majors but this was a start. Everyone started in single A. 

Derek and Laura bought a small apartment near the ballpark and they were getting settled in. 

Derek had about 3 weeks of practice before their first game against the Detroit Tigers’ single A affiliate, the West Michigan Whitecaps. It was three days before the first game when Laura told Derek she was going back to California. 

“Laura why? You don’t need to go. And my first game is this weekend. I need you here please don’t go.”

“Derek you don’t understand. There’s this pull I can feel as an alpha, like one of my beta’s need me and I can’t ignore it. I have to go. I’m so sorry. I’ll be back for Sunday’s game though okay?”

“Not really Laura but I guess I don’t understand the alpha pull or whatever. Just, be safe ok? And call me if you need me to come out there.”

They said their goodbyes the next day. Derek was scared for his sister. Nothing good happened in Beacon Hills and she was going there alone. Derek tried to push away the bad feelings and instead focus on getting ready for the game. 

It was the night before the game when he felt it. He felt like his alpha was being torn away from him and he was feeling lost. He instantly knew something was wrong with Laura. He called his coach to apologize and he hopped on the next flight out to California. 

The entire flight there Derek was restless. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. He had tried calling Laura a few times but she wasn’t answering. He tried to stay calm before he accidentally ended up wolfing out on the plane and scaring everyone. 

 

Fast-forward 3 years later and now Derek’s back in Beacon Hills. After Mexico, he left for a bit, trying to heal. Once he felt like he was okay again, he moved back to Beacon Hills. For as much trouble as that town had given him, it still felt like home.  
He was welcomed back into the pack with open arms. 

The pack had somehow survived high school and now they were all in college. While they all once had big dreams of going to school all around the country, they all ended up staying close to home. After everything that had happened, they enjoyed being in close proximity to pack, relishing in how much safer they felt being around each other. 

Derek was a bit apprehensive at first, to join Scott’s pack, but he did it anyways. He had gone so long without having an alpha and he missed it. He wasn’t meant to be an alpha but he always thought that his future alpha would always be his mom or Laura. 

Scott liked keeping the pack close so every Friday night they’d get together and hang out, watching movies and ordering tons of food. The first time Derek was invited to a pack bonding, he almost didn’t want to go. He was on pretty good terms with everyone but he felt out of place, going to their weekly bonding. 

Derek was still at his loft when he got a text from Stiles. 

‘Hey, you going tonight? Would love to see you.’

Derek ignored how his heart skipped a beat when he read this. Even after a year of being away from the pack, he still had feelings for Stiles. He never acted on them in the past because Stiles was too young. 

Now though, it’s a different story. Stiles is in college and he’s grown up a bit. Derek’s not even sure if Stiles still feels the same way. There was always a little something between them but they never spoke about it. Derek quickly texted back yes and got ready to go. 

He showed up at Stiles’ place, nervously knocking on the door. Stiles opened the door moments later, a wide smile on his face. 

“Derek! Hi. Come on it, I’m glad you decided to show up instead of lurk around in dark corners and brood.”

“I don’t lurk…anymore.”

“Yeah yeah whatever you say big guy. Anyways come inside and eat! I ordered 20 pizzas and the guy looked at me like I was crazy but I know how much you guys eat so yeah.”

Derek smiled to himself. While it used to annoy him, he found it kind of endearing when Stiles rambled on and on. Derek loved listening to Stiles speak, regardless of what he was actually talking about. 

Derek made himself comfortable on the small loveseat, observing the pack around him. They’d all become a lot more comfortable with each other and it was nice. A pack was supposed to be relaxed around each other, not tense and awkward like they used to be. 

Stiles came and sat down right next to Derek, squeezing himself into the tiny space that was next to Derek. 

Derek just lifted an eyebrow while looking at Stiles, giving him a questioning look. 

“What? There was nowhere else to sit. Also this is my house so I can sit wherever I want.”

The rest of the night went on relatively smoothly. Derek didn’t talk much but he answered whenever anyone asked him about his time away. 

“So Derek,” Isaac asked. “Are you planning on staying this time? Or are you leaving soon? Because you’ve only been back for a week but I’ve really enjoyed it and I don’t want you to leave again.”

The entire pack went silent, turning towards Derek as they waited for his response. Derek heard one heartbeat in particular beating faster than the rest. He turned towards Stiles slightly, identifying it as his. Why was Stiles so nervous for Derek’s answer? 

“Yeah. I’m staying for good. I actually just started house shopping yesterday so…” 

Derek’s answer was met with lots of smiles and shouts of “YES” and “yay we’re so happy.” But Derek wasn’t really concerned about that. He mostly focused on what Stiles’ response was. He turned and saw Stiles smiling, a slight blush on his cheeks. 

A week later, while Derek was searching online for new home listings, he heard the unmistakable sound of Stiles’ jeep driving up to his loft. He waited for Stiles to pull into the parking lot before getting up to open the door. 

“Stiles.”

“Hi Derek. Can I come in?”

“Yeah, sure I guess.”

Derek moved out of the way to let Stiles in. Stiles made his way to the couch, plopping down and making himself comfortable. 

“Stiles, why are you here?”

“Oh. Um well I was bored? And I didn’t wanna go to my math class today. So I skipped. And now I’m here.”

Derek just nodded his head, sitting back down and getting back to his house search. He could feel Stiles scooting closer to him and after a few minutes, Stiles was right up against Derek, offering his opinions about the houses Derek was choosing. 

“No Derek c’mon you can’t live in that house. It only has one bedroom.”

“So? There’s only one of me. I only need one bedroom.”

“Yeah okay but what if Cora comes to stay, or if you have a family one day? You gonna live in a one bedroom place with your wife and kids??”

“No but I’ll just buy another house at the time.”

“Derek listen. Not to say you’re old or anything but you are. Older than us. So you’re probably gonna get married soon if that’s what you want. What’s the point of buying multiple houses in a short time? Just buy your forever home right now.”

Derek thought about this. He knew he was going to live in Beacon Hills forever so maybe Stiles had a point. Derek huffed-his way of agreeing with Stiles- before changing his search settings to look for bigger houses. 

Before he knew it, it was close to 7pm. Derek got up to make dinner, leaving Stiles to his books. Stiles was so focused on studying, he almost didn’t notice Derek had left the room. 

Derek came back 20 minutes later with 2 plates of pasta and garlic bread. He placed one in front of Stiles, waving his hand around in front of Stiles’ face. 

“Huh what- what happened?”

“Dinner.”

“Oh. Thanks Derek.”

Derek nodded and turned back to his own plate, grabbing the remote to look for something to watch. He decided on an episode of House Hunters while he and Stiles ate. 

It was comfortable. Derek liked being with Stiles. It was easy and nice and not at all awkward. Derek could easily live the rest of his life with Stiles by his side. 

Stiles ate his dinner quickly before going back to his studying. Derek got up eventually to go clean up the kitchen and when he returned to the living room, Stiles had passed out on the couch, textbook open on his chest. 

Derek walked over quietly, removing the book and grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch. He’d move Stiles to his bed later but Stiles needed to sleep for now. 

Scott had told Derek that Stiles still had trouble sleeping, nightmares still bothering him occasionally. But in true Stiles fashion, he didn’t tell anyone. Scott only knew because the sheriff had told him about it. Stiles didn’t want to be a burden to anyone so he kept his suffering silent. 

Derek grabbed Stiles’ phone off the table, sending a quick text to John, letting him know Stiles was going to spend the night. The sheriff knew Stiles was old enough to go out and do whatever he wanted but given the town’s shaky past, Stiles liked to keep in constant contact with his dad, always letting him know when he was going to and from school, and if he wasn’t coming home for the night. 

Derek finally had time to himself so he went upstairs and got the bathtub turned on, drawing himself a bath. Baths were his guilty pleasure. He liked soaking in the warm water while he relaxed. He used to take baths all the time after baseball practice. They helped relax his muscles after a particularly rough game and he had gotten used to taking baths. 

Derek made his way upstairs and into his bath, keeping an ear open to listen out for Stiles. Derek was starting to get sleepy, thinking about getting out of the bath soon when he heard Stiles start to whimper and cry. 

Derek hopped out of the bath in record time, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist before he ran downstairs to wake Stiles up from his nightmare.  
He knelt down by the couch, holding onto Stiles and talking to him to get him to wake up. 

“Hey Stiles. Stiles it’s ok. You’re having a nightmare. Wake up Stiles. Wake up.”

Stiles jolted awake, eyes watering as he tried to calm himself down. 

“You’re ok Stiles. You’re ok,” Derek repeated, suddenly very aware that he was only wearing a towel. 

“Derek?”

“What’s wrong Stiles are you ok?”

“Yeah I’m ok. Just wondering why you smell like lavender and honey and are half naked.”

“Oh. I was taking a- umm taking a bath,” Derek said shyly, all of a sudden embarrassed. 

“You take baths? I literally cannot imagine that. Like you all scowly and burly, sitting in a tiny tub with lots of bubbles.” Stiles started to laugh at the image he had formed in his mind. 

“I started doing it in high school when I really got into baseball and I would be sore after practices. It stuck all the way through college and now it’s just nice.”

Stiles absentmindedly nodded his head until his brain caught up with what Derek had just said. 

“BASEBALL? You played baseball? What how come I didn’t know this? I love baseball oh man the Mets are my favorite team.”

Derek felt his heart drop at the mention of the Mets. He gave up his chance to play professional baseball when he got on that plane to follow Laura back out here. And while he doesn’t regret it too much because in the end, he found Cora, got Peter locked up, watched Kate die, and met this group who is now his pack, he still gets sad about it. 

He could have been a professional baseball player. And that opportunity slipped through his fingers so fast. And go figure the team he got scouted for was the team that Stiles loved the most. Maybe it was a sign. 

“Yeah. I’ll tell you about it one day.”

Derek left it at that, going back upstairs to quickly shower and get changed. After throwing on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, he went back downstairs. 

“I was going to get going but I see you texted my dad. And he thinks I’m spending the night, so I might as well do that, right?”

“Yeah. I was going to take you up to my bed later so you didn’t hurt your back on the couch. But now that you’re awake, you can go there yourself. I’ll take the couch.”

“You sure Derek? I mean, I don’t mind sharing the bed. It’s a big bed right? We can share it if you want. I don’t wanna kick you out of your own bed.”

And that’s how Derek ended up sharing his bed with Stiles that night. Stiles went to bed before him because he was exhausted after the nightmare, leaving Derek downstairs, alone. 

Derek was left alone with his thoughts and they were awfully loud tonight. He always felt like there was something between him and Stiles and he wanted to act on it. But they were becoming friends again and Derek didn’t want to risk that. 

While he did get along with the entire pack, no one knew him like Stiles did.  
Stiles knew what made Derek mad, what made him laugh, what made him happy, and what made him annoyed. And Stiles liked to push Derek’s buttons. 

And truth be told, Derek liked it too. No one had been like this with him since his entire family was alive. After they all died, everyone treated Derek like he would break if they so much as looked at him. But Stiles saw past that and did his best to treat Derek like normal. 

Derek eventually made his way upstairs only to find Stiles star-fished across his entire bed. Derek laughed to himself before carefully lifting up Stiles’ right arm and leg, moving them over so Derek had room in the bed. 

Derek was starting to fall asleep when he felt Stiles move behind him. Stiles moved his arm back out, wrapping it around Derek’s middle, intertwining their feet. It had been a long time since Derek had fallen asleep next to someone and he forgot how nice it felt. He felt safe and calm and was asleep within moments. 

Derek woke up the next morning, alone, Stiles’ scent still fresh in the sheets next to him. Derek rolled over and inhaled the scent, focusing his hearing to find Stiles was still in the loft, and was downstairs in the kitchen, cooking and humming to himself.  
Derek started to doze off again, waking up when Stiles knocked on the doorframe. 

“Hmmm,” Derek groaned, not quite wanting to get out of bed yet. 

“Hey um I’ve gotta go. I need to go home and shower and get ready because I have class in a couple hours. But I made you breakfast as a thank you for letting me stay here last night. And don’t think I’ve forgotten about the baseball thing yet. See ya later Derek.”

And with that, Stiles was heading back downstairs and out to his car. Derek slowly got out of bed, not wanting to let Stiles’ breakfast go to waste. Derek can’t remember the last time someone made him breakfast and he was a little excited to see what Stiles made. 

Derek went into the kitchen to find a stack of pancakes wrapped up on the counter, eggs in a pan on the stove, and the coffee machine filled with freshly brewed coffee.  
Derek ate his breakfast in silence; quickly grabbing his phone to text Stiles and thank him for the food. 

Later that day there was a pack bonding night. Derek had offered up his loft for the evening and everyone was going to be there soon. Stiles had left his flannel shirt at Derek’s that morning so he put it over the back of the couch so Stiles could remember to take it home this time. 

The pack slowly started to slow up and get started on the night. 

“Oh. Stiles is already here? How come his jeep isn’t here? And where is he?” Scott asked. 

“No he’s not here yet?” Derek said, confused as to why Scott would think that. 

“Oh. Just- his shirt is on the couch. I figured he was here. So if he isn’t, why is his shirt here?”

“He stayed over last night, forgot it here this morning,” Derek said causally, trying to calm his heartbeat so his fellow wolves wouldn’t hear how his heart wanted to beat faster with excitement at the thought that Stiles was at his house last night. 

Derek noticed no one was saying anything, only to look up and find that everyone was looking at him with equally curious and sly looks on their faces.

“What?” he asked. 

“Nothing. It’s nothing. Just that since the nogitsune thing, Stiles doesn’t spend the night anywhere. He doesn’t like sleeping anywhere except for his own bed. So it’s just interesting,” Allison said, smiling like she knew a big secret. 

Derek tried to process this information while the pack continued to watch him. Apparently Stiles trusted him that much that he broke his own rule and slept somewhere that wasn’t his own bed. Derek wasn’t really sure what to think of this. 

Obviously there was always this sort of unspoken connection between the two of them but Derek was now curious to know if there was any romantic influence behind that connection. 

Stiles walked in the door a few moments later with multiple bags of takeout food. The pack forgot about Derek and rushed to Stiles to get their dinner. They all dug in, eating and sharing food as they talked. 

Stiles went and sat down next to Derek, looking at him while he said, “okay baseball. I need to know everything.”

Derek didn’t say anything. His baseball past seemed like a lifetime ago and he didn’t even know where to start. It felt so personal because he only started playing because of his dad. And he got better and kept on playing because of his dad. And his dad isn’t around anymore. It just feels weird to talk about it because it doesn’t seem like it happened to him. It seemed like one big lifelong daydream. 

“Hello? Earth to Derek. C’mon I wanna know! At least tell me who your favorite baseball team is. There’s no way you played ball and didn’t absolutely love the sport. Lemme guess, you like the Dodgers?”

“Yeah I do actually. They were my dad’s favorite team and we went to games every now and again. He’d take just me, it’d be a father and son day out. It was nice, being away from my sisters and all my little cousins and getting to spend time with my dad, bonding over something we both loved.” 

There was a fondness in Derek’s voice as he spoke about his dad. He didn’t get the chance to speak about his family anymore so when he did, he really liked it. He wanted to find someone who he could share his past with. He wanted to be with someone who he could talk about his family with and not get pitied. He wanted someone to want to know about his past. 

And the more Derek thought about it, the more he wanted that someone to be Stiles. He shook the thought out of his mind and turned his attention back to Stiles, who was just watching him with a strange smile on his face. 

“It’s okay. We can talk about baseball another time. Anyways, it’s movie time now. I brought The Sandlot.”

The whole pack groaned when they heard Stiles mention the night’s movie. 

“Stiles really? A baseball movie? Why?” Erica complained. 

“Hey it’s a good movie guys. It’s a classic and it’s my duty as your friend to make sure that you all watch it.” 

After more complaining, Stiles got the movie set up, pressing play and turning the lights down, forcing the pack to pay attention. 

As Stiles watched the movie, he couldn’t help but compare Derek to Benny the Jet Rodriguez. He kept glancing from the screen to Derek, and back again. Derek noticed this of course but he didn’t say anything. 

Stiles must have been tired because he fell asleep against Derek’s shoulder towards the end of the movie. Derek had seen the movie countless times before, instead focusing on the steady beating of Stiles’ heart. For the first time in a long time, Derek felt safe. He felt safe and calm and happy and loved. With each passing moment, his desire to confess his feelings to Stiles got bigger and bigger. He’d tell Stiles eventually but for right now, he just wanted to get properly settled back into life in Beacon Hills. 

After 3 weeks, Derek was getting bored. He needed a job or something because he was going to go crazy if he sat at home doing nothing. Apparently the universe was looking out for him because that afternoon he got a visit from the Sheriff. 

Derek opened his door, a bit nervous as to why the sheriff would randomly show up at his door in the middle of the day. He didn’t seem worried or in a rush so Derek assumed it wasn’t anything serious. 

“Derek.”

“Sir. How can I help you?”

“Got a minute to talk?”

Derek moved to let the sheriff into his loft. They went into the kitchen and Derek go them both a glass of water. 

“So, do you have a job Derek?”

Derek shook his head, embarrassed. “No sir, not yet.”

“Good. I need a new deputy and it’d help to have a new one who’s in the know about the supernatural. You want the job? Obviously you’d have to undergo a training course, it’d probably be one of the accelerated ones. But there’s a guaranteed position for you at the station the minute you finish the course. Interested?”

Derek was kinda surprised that the sheriff willingly wanted to offer him a job at his station. 

“Yes sir I’d really appreciate that thanks.”

“No problem son.”

Derek’s heart lurched at the mention of being called ‘son’. Last time he was called son was the morning of the fire. He was running late for school and his dad tossed him his backpack, calling out ‘I love you son, see you tonight.’ 

“Okay well I’ll give you a call as soon as I find out about the next training course and you can start right away. Glad to have you back Hale. And I know my son is glad too. He’s been a lot less anxious and jittery ever since you came back to town.”

And with that, the sheriff got up and made his way to the door. 

Derek was finishing up dinner when he heard a fist pounding against his front door. 

“OPEN UP DEREK. I know you’re in there. We need to talk, NOW.”

Derek rolled his eyes, unsure what Stiles needed to rant and rave about now. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Well, I was cooking dinner…”

“No. I mean with my dad, and the job. Why the hell did you accept a job as a deputy?”

“Well honestly, I can’t sit around all day and do nothing for the rest of my life, and your dad offered me the job.”

Derek shrugged his shoulders as if it was just that simple. 

“No Derek I don’t think you understand. You spent the last 4 years constantly putting your life in danger with all the supernatural crap that’s tried to kill us and now you’re willingly going to take a job where your life is on the line everyday?”

“Stiles, aren’t you only getting a degree to make your dad happy so you can apply to the academy afterwards too?”

“Yeah but that’s different.”

“How is that different Stiles? Your life was in danger for years and you’re gonna end up in a job where your life is on the line everyday too. How’s that any different?”

“Fuck. It just is Derek, ok?”

“Not ok. But I don’t really want to have this argument right now. I’m hungry and my dinner is getting cold. Do you wanna stay? I made homemade pizza. It’s jalapeno and pineapple, your favorite.”

Stiles agreed, following Derek into the kitchen and getting comfortable at the table.  
After dinner, they made their way to the couch, turning on that night’s Mets/Dodgers game. 

“Okay time to talk. I need to know about this baseball playing career of yours. You know, I always pegged you as a basketball or lacrosse player sort of guy but apparently I was wrong. Did you always play baseball?”

“Yeah um my dad got me my first glove and bat when I was really young and it sorta just started from there. I played in lots of little recreational teams when I was young and I joined the high school team. And I also played in college. And I could have-“

Derek froze. He wasn’t sure he if wanted to share this. Technically he never even played a game for the Mets’ Single A team, but he was recruited. 

“You could have what Derek?”

“I could have possibly gone pro. My senior year of college at Albany, a couple scouts came to one of my games. They said I was really good and instead of going into the draft, they offered me a position on the Mets’ Single A team. I was going to play my first game for them but the night before, I felt something off between Laura and I so I got on a plane and came back to Beacon Hills. I never got to go back so I gave up my career before it really even started.”

Derek carefully turned to see Stiles’ reaction. 

“That was so much I don’t even know what to react to first.”

Derek stayed silent as he let Stiles think it over. 

“Okay HOLY SHIT. The Mets? Dude you literally could have almost played for the Mets? That’s the best thing I’ve ever heard. Could you imagine, even if we hadn’t become friends, I’d still have known who you were because you would have for sure made it to the majors. I didn’t know you were that good at baseball. You’re gonna have to show me sometime man.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Derek just nodded is head. He wasn’t really sure what he was expecting Stiles to say so he just went along with it. 

“But seriously Derek. The fact that you gave up the major leagues for your sister, that’s amazing. You’re so loyal to your family and the people you love. It’s one of my favorite things about you.”

They sat in silence for a few more moments before Stiles stood up. 

“Anyways, I’ve gotta get going. Big exam tomorrow and I need to finish studying. I’ll see you later.”

Derek went to bed that night feeling a bit weird. He wasn’t sure why but something just felt off. He spent all night tossing and turning, hoping his brain would quiet down soon and he could fall asleep. It was 3am when his phone rang. 

He grabbed the phone off the dressed and answered it without looking. 

“Hello??”

“Hi Derek it’s John. Listen I know it’s late but Stiles is having a nightmare and he’s saying your name over and over again. And he told me about how last time he had a nightmare, you were there for him. I hate to ask son, but would you come over? He’s got a big exam tomorrow and I don’t want him failing the exam because he was up all night fighting off the panic from the nightmare.”

“Yeah of course sir.”

Derek threw on a jacket, grabbed his shoes, and ran out the door. At the rate, it’d be easier to run there that drive. 

He arrived at the Stilinski house, knocking on the door. 

John opened the door looking tired and scared. Derek walked inside, heading straight for the stairs. 

“Thanks again Derek. I know he trusts you a lot. To be honest at this point in think he trusts you more than Scott, which is saying a lot.” 

Derek tried not to think about that too much as he entered Stiles’ room. He was still whimpering and crying, clearly trying to wake himself up from the nightmare.  
Derek knelt down next to Stiles’ bed, placing his hand on Stiles’ arm, shaking him lightly. 

“Stiles. Hey I’m here. It’s okay, you’re okay.” Derek repeated this a few more times before Stiles jolted awake, blinking away the tears. 

Once he recognized Derek and that he was really there, he buried himself in Derek’s arms. 

Derek heard the sheriff let out a big sigh before he turned around and left to go back to his own room. Derek made himself confortable in Stiles’ bed and before they knew it, they were both asleep again. 

The next afternoon, Derek was still at Stiles’ house. There was a Mets game on and Stiles had made himself comfortable on the couch before the game started. 

“Wanna watch with me Derek?”

“Yeah- ok yeah.”

As the game went on, Derek was awfully quiet. 

“Der, you okay?” 

“Mhhm. I was just thinking, I actually know a few guys on this team. I practiced with them for a few weeks during training.”

“HOLY SHIT. No way!!! That’s so cool man. I seriously can’t believe you could have been a professional baseball player. That’s like my dream job. I mean, I’m not good at baseball so I could never actually play but still. Maybe one day you can tell me about it all.”

“Okay. I can do that.” 

They enjoyed the rest of the game in silence and Stiles was happy the Mets won. After last night, having his team win definitely boosted his mood. 

While Scott was busy with Allison and his dad was busy with work, Stiles had started to feel lonely and neglected. He found that Derek was pretty lonely most of the time too so it only made sense for him to go over there and bug him. 

Stiles was helping Derek get ready to take his academy training course, despite how unhappy he was that Derek was going through with it. 

Derek had left one morning for his final training and Stiles was nervous for him. He had spent the night before at the loft and he hadn’t gone home yet. While Derek was gone, Stiles nervously deep cleaned Derek’s entire place. To help calm his anxiety, Stiles went grocery shopping for Derek and brought back enough stuff to make Derek dinner. 

Stiles cooked dinner and when it was done, he took to nervously pacing around the loft. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous for Derek but he was. Just the thought of Derek being an actual deputy and putting his life on the line, and possibly getting hurt, it made Stiles upset. He loved Derek too much to even think about the possibility of him getting hurt. 

Stiles was about to pace a hole through the floor when he heard the door open and Derek walked in. 

“Oh my god you’re home how did it go?”

“It went well. I passed. I start work on Monday.”

Derek sniffed the air. 

“Did you make dinner? It smells really good in here.”

“Yeah. I cleaned and did some grocery shopping. And I made lasagna. I know it’s your favorite and I figured no matter the outcome of today, you’d enjoy it. Not that I had any doubt that you’d pass. You’re amazing they’d be crazy to not let you pass.”

“Thanks. Yeah let me just go get changed and we can eat.”

It hit Derek all of a sudden, how domestic all of this was. He came back to a home cooked meal and Stiles was staying for dinner. He quickly changed into more comfortable clothes and made his way back out to the dining room. 

Stiles had plated 2 plates of lasagna with a side of garlic bread and gotten Derek a beer from the fridge. 

They enjoyed their dinner, talking about how the training course was. Stiles only had one more year of school before he would be getting ready to start at the academy and he was really interested in how it all went. 

After dinner, Stiles went to get started on his paper while Derek cleaned up in the kitchen. 

“Hey Stiles,” he called.

“Yeah?”

“Why is there a box of Lucky Charms in my pantry?”

“Oh. Because I like them. And I’m tired of eating your boring corn flakes when I stay over. And I did the shopping today, so I bought some.”

Derek just hummed in agreement and went back to the kitchen, looking through everything to find out what else Stiles had bought for himself. He found a box of fruit snacks, a 6-pack of orange soda, and about 14 packs of Reese’s. 

A week later at a pack meeting, Boyd asked Derek about it. 

“Derek. Is there a reason 90% of your pantry is full of foods that only Stiles eats?”

The tips of Derek’s ears blush at this. He knew exactly why but he wasn’t ready to say it out loud yet. 

“Ahh. Thought so. It’s cool man. We kinda all figured you two had a thing. Are you gonna ask him out?”

“No. I mean, not yet?” I don’t know man.”

“You’ll figure it out soon. And the whole pack is cheering for you guys and supporting you.” 

Boyd clapped Derek on the back before reaching to grab more plates and heading back to the living room. 

Derek sat down next to Stiles as they got on with their pack meeting. Derek barely paid attention though. He was extremely hyperaware of Stiles sitting next to him and that all the wolves had heard his and Boyd’s conversation earlier. 

Then there was Stiles. Happy, oblivious, Stiles who just enjoyed being with his friends that night, unaware to the very silent but obvious conversation all the wolves were having with Derek. 

The pack left and as usual, Stiles hung around afterwards. 

“Hey so is it cool if I stay? Dad and I sorta got in a fight. He didn’t think I was serious about applying to the academy and when I told him I was, he got mad and talked about how I was putting my life in danger. And then I brought up how you’re doing it and he said that was different because you’re a wolf and then he said it was different for him because he was the sheriff. But that’s just his way of saying he doesn’t want me to join because he can’t bear to see me get hurt anymore, especially not willingly. Anyways wow back to the point, can I crash here? I’ll sleep on the couch I just need a blanket and a pillow and I was thinking we could order takeout and watch the game?”

“Yeah, you can stay. But also your dad has a point Stiles…”

“Nope. Stop right there Derek. I am NOT going to listen to you give me this speech. I’m enrolling in the academy and I’m going to become a deputy and I’m going to work alongside you and my dad. It’s what I want. I’m old enough to know what I want and I know the risks and you can’t talk me out of this okay?”

Derek huffed and turned to find the takeout menu he had stuffed away in a drawer somewhere. Stiles took his silence as a victory, grabbing the remote to find the game. 

The Mets had already won their game earlier that day so it was the Dodgers and Braves game on ESPN that night. 

“So,” Stiles questioned, a forkful of sweet and sour chicken poised by his mouth. “did your dad take you to see any other California teams play besides the Dodgers? Right before my mom got sick, we did a 2 week trip and saw all 5 teams. I think the Athletics were my favorite and the Padres were my least favorite. We used to talk about going to see all 30 teams play but then she got sick and it just never happened.”

“Uh I think we went to an Angels game once? I have a vague memory of it and I hate it because there’s no one around to ask if that was a figment of my imagination or if my dad really took me.”

Stiles felt his heart break a little bit for Derek. Stiles barely coped with the loss of his mom, he had no idea how Derek dealt with losing his entire family without warning. At least Stiles had a warning that his mom would eventually die. 

Stiles didn’t really know what to say next so he continued to shovel food in his mouth, listening to the commentary of the game. 

A few hours later Stiles could barely keep his eyes open and he was ready for bed.  
“Um so I can use this pillow and if I could have a blanket that’d be perfect.”

Derek hesitated before speaking. 

“If you want um-you can uhh – sleep in my bed with me? Like last time. You know it’s big enough and it’s way more comfortable than the couch. If you want. If not I understand and I’ll go get you a blanket.”

Derek heard Stiles’ heart speed up a bit before he answered yes. 

“I have some more paperwork to fill out for work so I’m not going to bed yet. But head on up. I’d say stick to the left side so I can have my side but I know how you sleep and it’d be a moot point.”

That earned him a snort from Stiles as he thanked Derek and made his way upstairs.  
Derek finished up his paperwork quickly but he wasn’t quite ready to go upstairs yet. Instead, he cleaned the kitchen, put away the leftovers, and quickly re-organized the living room. He loved his pack but they were so messy and unorganized and never made an effort to clean up after themselves. 

Eventually Derek made his way upstairs. He felt so nervous and he knew he was being ridiculous. This was Stiles. But then again, it was Stiles. Derek turned into a 16 year old with a crush whenever he let himself think about Stiles. He was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. But he was also kind and loving and loyal and brave and he knew Stiles only deserved the best. 

Derek quickly brushed his teeth and stripped down to his boxers before gathering Stiles up in his arms to move him back to the side of the bed. The minute Derek got under the covers though, he felt Stiles move and wrap around him. It was nice though. It was comfortable and nice and Derek was asleep within minutes. 

From that day on, Stiles spent even more of his free time at the loft. Even after Derek started working as a deputy, Stiles would go over when Derek was on shift. He found he was more productive there and he just felt safe. 

On occasion when he was feeling nice, he’d have dinner on the table for Derek when he came home. And on nights that Derek worked the overnight shift, Stiles would wake up at 6:30am and have a hot breakfast on the table right as Derek walked in the door. 

It was all very domestic and cozy and Derek tried not to think about it too much. They were good right now and he didn’t want to ruin anything by bringing up feelings right now. 

Derek had the day off one Wednesday and he was enjoying a quiet day at home. He loved having Stiles around but sometimes he forgot how much he loved absolute silence. He was reading a book when he heard a familiar Jeep and heartbeat. He sighed and waited for Stiles to come in. he wasn’t sure why Stiles was here when he should have been in class but oh well. 

“BASEBALL,” was all Stiles screamed. 

“Yes?”

“BASEBALL,” he shouted again. 

“Yes Stiles. Baseball is a popular sport. There are 30 professional teams in the US. They hit baseballs and run around the bases to score what exactly is your point here?” he asked, placing his book down on the coffee table. 

“You played baseball.”

“Yes I did.”

“And in college you played baseball.”

“…Yes. Stiles we’ve had this conversation before are you okay?”

“You almost had the opportunity to play professional fucking baseball.”

“Okay Stiles what’s up? You’re just repeating very basic facts here.”

“I just-“ Stiles started. “You actually played baseball. It’s just hitting me now. Like yeah I understood when you first told me and I thought it was so cool but like I’m best friends with a guy who almost played professional baseball!!”

Derek felt his heart burst with love as Stiles called him his best friend. 

“Uh yeah? But it’s in the past. And if I had the choice, I’d give it all up again. For Laura, for Cora, this pack, for you.”

“For me? Why am I singled out am I not pack?” Stiles questioned, a bit upset. 

“No, you’re more than pack to me.”

Derek didn’t say much else. He wanted to ease Stiles into this. He didn’t want to bombard him with all his feelings right away. 

“That’s um- that’s a good thing right?”

“Yeah. Well I think it’s a good thing. Yeah pack can be family and a lot of it is about brotherhood and sisterhood but nothing about you makes me want to think of you as anything remotely related to being my brother.”

“Okay,” Stiles said. 

Derek stayed silent, letting him process it a little bit longer. 

“Listen this is shitty timing but I left in the middle of the day and I have an exam in like an hour so I gotta get back. But this- we’re definitely talking about this later okay?”

“Alright Stiles,” Derek smiled. 

It was a true, genuine smile that he found himself aiming at Stiles more often than not these days. 

Their discussion would have to be put on hold however, when Derek got hurt on duty. 

Derek had been a deputy for a couple weeks when it happened. He was patrolling the city when he got radioed to check out a situation a few blocks away. It sounded like a case of teenagers throwing a party too loudly and he figured it wouldn’t be too difficult to deal with. 

He was driving around the final corner when he saw a blinding light coming right at him and before he knew it, a car was crashing into his, head-on, and that was the last thing he remembered. 

Stiles was hanging out at the loft when he got a phone call for Scott. 

“Scotty my man, what’s up?”

“Stiles I just- I uh…”

“Scott,” Stiles repeated more seriously this time. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“It’s just- something doesn’t feel right in the pack bond. And I think its Derek. I can’t be sure and I called you first but it’s a strong pull.”

Stiles swore his heart stopped beating when Scott said it was Derek. He tried not to panic but the thought that Derek was hurt and while on shift, frightened him to no end. 

Stiles asked Scott to go find Derek and then call him so he could meet him there and find out what happened. In the mean time, he called his dad. 

“Hey dad listen Scott said something feels off, with Derek. Where is he? Is he in the station or is he out right now?”

“Stiles. I was actually just about to call you about that listen um-.” 

“What is it dad?” Stiles felt the tears threatening to spill. 

“He was responding to a call when a drunk driver hit him. We lost connection with his radio and immediately sent someone out to his location. He was just rushed to the hospital but he was unconscious when we found him. I don’t know too much about this werewolf healing but he was in pretty bad shape kid. Want me to come pick you up and drive you to the hospital? I don’t think you’re in any shape to drive right now.”

Stiles croaked out a yes and waited for his dad to show up. While he waited, he tried not to panic but had no luck. He vaguely heard his phone ringing in the background as he curled up into himself on the couch. 

Moments later, his dad was pulling back the door to the loft and running over to him. John immediately realized it was a panic attack and ran his hands up and down Stiles’ arms while he helped his son regain control of his breath. 

Stiles eventually calmed down a little and he tried to speak but his dad just interrupted him. 

“I know son. I know. C’mon lets get you to the hospital.”

The drive took less than 10 minutes because John had his sirens on. The parked quickly and made their way inside to see Melissa talking to the rest of a very worried and anxious looking pack. 

“He’s getting some scans done right now to make sure there’s no brain damage. Nothing’s broken because his healing took care of that. Luckily Parrish was the one to go get him because a crash that bad, and no broke bones, would have been hard to explain to anyone else. Most of the cuts and bruises are gone too. I don’t think werewolf healing extends to the brain though. I’ll come get you guys as soon as his results are in and he’s back in his room.”

John went off with Melissa to talk over things more as Stiles made his way to an open seat to sit down. He heard the pack talking around him but he was lost in his own mind. All he could think about was Derek and how he couldn’t lose him and how badly he would regret it if this ended badly and he never got to tell Derek he loved him. 

The pack was restless as they waited to hear news on Derek. Stiles was reassured a little bit when Boyd mentioned that he could hear Derek’s heart beating solidly. But Stiles was more concerned about his brain. He was so afraid there would be major brain damage. 

It was close to 11pm when Melissa came out to the lounge. The whole pack perked up immediately and paid attention to her. 

“Okay well the scans are clean and there’s no brain damage. I did more scans myself and all vital organs look healthy and intact. So at this point, we just have to wait for him to wake up. Why don’t you all go home and get a good night’s rest and you can come back in the morning. And I promise I’ll call the minute he wakes up.” 

They all hugged and thanked her and slowly made their way out of the hospital. All except for Stiles though. He stayed in his chair, staring at his hands. 

“Stiles sweetheart?”

No answer. 

Melissa went and sat next to him, placing her hand on his leg and trying again.

“Stiles?” she kept her voice soft. 

His head jerked up at the contact of her hand on his leg. 

“Huh what?”

“Did you hear what I said about Derek?”

“Hmm yeah I did but I don’t wanna go home. My dad’s working all night and I can’t stay at Derek’s when I know he isn’t coming home at night and I just-“

“It’s fine. Stay,” Melissa interrupted. 

She held his hand and led him back to Derek’s room. It was a private room at the end of the hallway. She slowly pushed the door open and Stiles saw a small room, with Derek lying on the bed near the window. A sob wracked its way through his body when he saw Derek. Melissa tightened her grip on his hand and led him into the room. 

“I’m gonna go grab a small cot so you can sleep here. I’ll be right back.”

When she left, Stiles started to cry again. He made his way to Derek’s bed and just stared at the love of his life, lying unnaturally still in the bed that he looked too big for. Stiles held Derek’s hand and ran his thumb over the back of Derek’s hand. 

Melissa returned a little bit later with a small cot, pillow, and blanket. She set it up for Stiles right next to Derek’s bed before giving him a quick hug and saying goodnight. 

Stiles help onto Derek’s hand as he finally drifted off to sleep. 

At about 6am Derek woke up with a horrible headache. He wasn’t used to pain in his body lasting this long. He groaned a little bit and forced his eyes open only to find a warm hand wrapped around his. 

He immediately knew it was Stiles and for some reason this comforted him enough to not feel the pain as much. He hated to wake Stiles up but he so desperately needed a glass of water and he couldn’t find the button to call the nurse. He squeezed Stiles’ hand gently and Stiles’ body immediately sat up in the cot, whipping his head over to Derek. 

“What huh you’re awake are you okay?” 

Derek nodded and tried to speak but he couldn’t get his voice to work quite yet. Stiles picked up on this and he told Derek he’d get a nurse and a glass of water, before rushing out of the room. 

Melissa was still on shift so she followed Stiles into the room a few moments later. 

“Mr. Hale we’re glad to have you awake. I’ve let Scott know to text the pack that you’ve woken up, but not to stop by for a few more hours. Hope that’s alright.”

Derek nodded and took his water from Stiles, giving him a small smile as thanks. 

While Melissa did a few more tests, Derek could feel the nervous energy rolling off Stiles in waves. He extended out a hand for Stiles to hold, to try and help comfort him. Stiles immediately squeezed his hand back, tears filling up in his eyes. 

Melissa gave him the all clear and told him he’d stay there for observation for a few more hours and if all goes well, he’d be free to go around lunchtime. 

Melissa left, leaving the two boys alone again. Neither of them spoke for a moment but then Stiles started to cry and once he started he couldn’t stop. It wasn’t a panicked cry but rather a relieved cry. Derek would be okay and he was healthy and safe. 

Derek moved over in his bed and motioned for Stiles to get into bed with him.  
Stiles crawled up right next to Derek, burying himself in Derek’s side. 

After Stiles finally calmed down, he looked up at Derek with an open and vulnerable expression. 

“What if I lost you last night? I wouldn’t have been able to live without you Derek. God you have no idea how panicked and upset I was when I talked to my dad. You’re everything to me you know that, right? I know we haven’t talked about this and now isn’t the best time but dammit I love you so much Derek. So fucking much. You’ve become my whole world over the past 6 months and I’d die for you. I would literally die for you Derek. And the thought of you being unconscious in the middle of the street, and alone, god it killed me Derek. And I couldn’t even do anything because I’m not a wolf-I couldn’t sniff you out. And then I had a panic attack and my dad had to come pick me up to bring me here and I’m a mess without you by my side Derek.”

Stiles finally stopped talking, taking a huge breath after that long spiel. He timidly looked up at Derek to see his reaction. To his surprise, Derek had a smile on his face but tears in his eyes. 

“You know how they say what you die, your life flashes before your eyes? Well all I saw was you. In the few moments between seeing the headlights coming towards me, and the actual crash, all I could think about was you Stiles. I love you so much. So incredibly much. And I know you deserve so much better than me, but if you give me a chance, I can try to be enough for you.”

At this point they were both in tears, holding onto each other and they cuddled uncomfortably on the tiny hospital bed. 

“You are enough Derek. You’ve always been enough.” 

They held onto each other a little bit longer until they fell asleep. 

They woke up to the sounds of the pack talking in the room. Stiles opened one eye to see his dad smiling down at him with a knowing look on his face. Stiles groaned and closed his eye again, burrowing closer into Derek’s side. 

“Well Stiles, as comfortable as you might be, I need to check Derek out one more time before officially discharging him,” Melissa said.

Technically her shift had been over for about 6 hours but she knew Derek needed a familiar face around. 

Stiles tumbled out of bed, looking around the room to see the pack smiling at him. He blushed at all their attention and tried to make him self as hidden as possible in the corner, letting the other pack members get time with Derek. 

A few hours later, Derek was discharged and John had offered to drive him home. When John got to the loft, he wasn’t surprised when Stiles got out of the car too. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow kid.”

“Thanks dad. Bye.”

Stiles and Derek made their way into the loft and Derek immediately went upstairs to shower. While he took his time to clean off, Stiles got started on a late lunch and turned on the coffee machine as well. When Derek came downstairs 20 minutes later, he found a cup of coffee made just to his liking, and a plate with chips and a sandwich. 

“Thanks Stiles. For everything. For this and for spending so much time with me and caring about me. And for loving me.”

Stiles felt himself tearing up again and he got up from his chair and walked around the table to wrap Derek up in a hug. 

“Never ever scare me like that again. Thank god you’re a wolf otherwise you wouldn’t be here in one piece today and I don’t want to ever think about you not being here. So just be safe okay?”

Derek wanted to argue that it wasn’t his fault and it was the drunk driver’s fault but he just agreed with Stiles anyways. They finished lunch and moved to the living room so they could watch TV. Derek was still a little drowsy from the pain medication so he fell asleep almost instantly. He was wrapped around Stiles, snoring lightly. 

Stiles had a lot of schoolwork to do but that could wait. Right now he was content staying in Derek’s arms where he knew Derek was safe. 

After his injury, Derek was put on desk duty for a few weeks. He wasn’t too happy about it but it calmed Stiles down so it was worth it. 

A few months later it was Stiles’ birthday. Derek immediately thought of the perfect present for him and he was so excited to give it to Stiles. 

The day of Stiles’ birthday, the entire pack met up at Derek’s for pizza, cake, and drinks. They all gave Stiles their presents, leaving Derek’s for last. 

They all sat quietly and patiently because they were interested to see what Derek got Stiles now that they were officially dating. 

Before Derek handed him the present, he said, “So before you say anything about it, I talked to your dad and it’s all cleared alright. So don’t worry.”

Stiles was confused for a moment but then he opened the gift. 

It was a … calendar? 

“Um…listen Derek. I love you a lot. But a calendar?”

Derek huffed out some laughter. “Open it Stiles and read what it says.”

Stiles furrowed his brows and opened the calendar to April. That weekend’s date was circled and in it was written “Dodgers vs Rockies” 1pm, Dodger Stadium. And the middle of the next week had a date circled and on the day was written “Athletics vs Tigers” 7pm, O.Co Coliseum. 

The pattern continued all through April, May, June, and July. 

Stiles looked up in disbelief. 

“Derek. What is this?”

“Well you mentioned you always wanted to visit all 30 ballparks, so we are. It’s a few months of you and me road-tripping around the country, visiting all the ballparks. I know it was a thing you wanted to do with your mom so I hope it’s okay I did this.”

“Oh god Derek this is more than okay,” Stiles said, jumping up to give Derek a bone crushing hug and a kiss. 

“Wait but I start the academy in July I won’t be back in time.”

“Like I said, I sorted it out with your dad. There’s a deputy from Beacon City that’s going to come and give you an accelerated course for the first 2 weeks that you’ll miss. And then you can join your class that you’re already enrolled in. Told you, it’s all set,” Derek smirked, extremely proud of himself for thinking of that present. 

They took pictures at every stadium and created a scrapbook with pictures and the ticket stubs. It was the end of July when Derek was being weird about hogging the scrapbook. 

“C’mon Der give it to me. You’re being weird about it why?”

“It’s uh-nothing. Look I saved the Mets game for last and I had a cool idea for the Citi Field page and I want to surprise you with it?”

Stiles wasn’t convinced but he let it go. 

They got to the game early so Stiles could walk around the stadium. For being a lifelong fan, he’d only been there once before when he was 7. He was walking around like a kid in a candy store, in awe of every inch of the place. 

They were walking towards their seats when Derek took a different turn.  
“Wait babe no the sign for section 130 is that way why are we going this way?”

Derek had a huge smile on his face at this point. 

“I actually have a surprise for you. I pulled some major strings and you’re throwing out the ceremonial first pitch tonight.”

Derek watched as Stiles’ eyes lit up and his jaw dropped. 

“What no you’re kidding. Stop fucking around with me.”

“But I’m really not,” Derek said, pulling out 2 VIP passes to get them down to the field entrance. 

Stiles was bursting with excitement as he and Derek made their way to the field. The field manager smiled at them and let them through. They stood off to the side and waited for Stiles to be called to the pitcher’s mound. 

“Babe I need you to take tons of pictures alright? This is the best day of my life I need to never forget this. Oh man is this why you were hiding the scrapbook for today? Was there something about this in there?”

“Yeah, that’s why.” 

Stiles kissed Derek quickly before heading out to the mound when his name was called. He was introduced as a lifelong Mets fan from California who recently graduated college and is in the process to become a deputy.  
Stiles threw out the pitch, which was caught by one of his favorites, Curtis Granderson. 

Stiles got the ball signed by Granderson and got to take a picture too. He turned back around to head to the exit and find Derek when he saw Derek, down on one knee. 

Stiles ran over to him, almost tripping over him in the process. 

“Derek what’s going on?”

“Stiles. I know we’ve only been officially dating for a few months but we’ve been in love with each other for years. And you’re it for me babe. So would you do me the incredible honor of becoming my husband?”

Derek has a shy smile on his face as he looked up at Stiles. Stiles’ mouth was gaping open and he tried to process all this. 

“Oh god yes. YES YES YES Derek of course I’ll marry you. Oh god I can’t believe I just got proposed to on the actual Citi Field field holy fuck!”

Derek just laughed and got up, sliding the ring on Stiles’ finger and pulling him in for a kiss. Stiles heard the fans cheering for him and Derek because the video feed of them was still being broadcasted on the scoreboard.

And then Stiles heard more cheering and he looked just past the Mets dugout to see the entire pack, including his dad and Melissa, on their feet and cheering. 

“Did you do that Derek?”

“Yeah after I told your dad about my plan to propose, he said he wanted to be there. So I told him I’d fly him out to New York. And he told Melissa and she told Scott and you know the poor kid can’t keep a secret. So the rest of the pack bought tickets and made their way out here.”

Stiles had a goofy grin on his face and he knew it wasn’t going anywhere soon. 

They left the field and made their way to their seats with the rest of the pack. Stiles was so engrossed in the game, barely paying attention to anything the pack was saying. 

The pack managed to get rooms in the same hotel as them so they all made their way back there after a celebratory dinner. 

Once they were back in their room, Stiles was happy to finally have time alone with Derek since after the proposal. 

“You giant sappy romantic dork.”

“Huh?”

“I can’t believe you managed to convince them to let me throw out the first pitch. And propose to me on the field. This is hands down the best day of my entire life. OH! Lemme see that scrapbook!”

Derek handed it over and Stiles flipped to the last page. 

The page was orange and covered in blue stickers, borders, and marker. There were outlines for 2 pictures. Above the first one it said “Ceremonial First Pitch” and above the second one it said “The Day We Got Engaged.”

Stiles thought he was going to start crying again but he felt Derek wrap his arms around him from behind. 

“I hope it was everything you’ve ever wanted babe.”

“You don’t even know Derek. It was that and so much more. And the Mets won too. So all around, great day. Only thing that would make it better is some sexy cuddles from my fiancé,” Stiles laughed while waggling his eyebrows at Derek. 

“Oh god I fell in love with an immature man child.”

“Yeah yeah but you love me.”

“Yes I do. I love you so much.”

“Good okay so what are the chances of you wearing tight baseball pants at our weddings?”

Derek just laughed again and he pushed Stiles towards the bed. He couldn’t wait for the rest of his life with Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Sterek Writing Sideblog](http://www.cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
